


I Remember The Feeling

by housewifeharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, But also sexy, Canon Compliant, Feminine Harry Styles, Harry Styles in a Dress, Harry is super cute as usual, Louis is so sweet, Post tour celebrations, Solo Artist Harry, Spanking, There's one part where Mitch mentions Instagram so lets pretend he has an account, Top Louis, blowjob, hotel room, rimjob, set in tokyo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewifeharry/pseuds/housewifeharry
Summary: The first leg of Harry's solo tour has just come to a close, so the crew are celebrating rightfully in their Tokyo hotel room; and Harry's in the mood to wear a dress.





	I Remember The Feeling

“You did amazing baby,” Louis said proudly, his smile swallowing his face and his eyes crinkling in the very way he had quickly become known (and adored) for. “All of you did.” He added, draping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him in for a lazy but meaningful hug, a pride flag from the stage remained clutched in Harry’s fingers that were painted with black nail polish- a fresh coat had been put on them that morning, he was becoming better and better at applying it thanks to patience and practice.

“Thanks. It was quite emotional. I feel a little sad that it’s over.” Harry said with a pout, his soft baby voice making a return now that he was backstage and in the privacy of his band (who were now like family) and his Louis. 

He nuzzled his head into Louis’ shoulder as if he were smaller than his boyfriend- which clearly was not the case, but Louis was used to Harry’s clinginess and was absolutely more than happy to comply as the role of the dominant. He lovingly rubbed his hand up Harry’s back, underneath his red suit jacket, squeezing his chubby hips through the fabric of his black undershirt.

“Really can’t believe it’s over. Went so fast! I swear we only started touring a week ago.” Clare stated as she took a seat on the black leather sofa, the rest of the band mates paced over and made themselves comfortable as they exchanged chatter about the previous few months of their new and exciting lives.

Harry’s first half of his very first solo world tour had officially come to a close- ending in Tokyo, one of his favourite cities. Although he had initially been slightly nervous to perform in intimate venues as a solo artist, he had received an incredible amount of support from his friends, family and his extremely dedicated fans. He quickly found that he was embracing himself more than he originally thought he would be comfortable with- pride flags made frequent appearances at each show, along with flamboyant dancing and an endless array of glittery Gucci suits; and as of late, he was even sporting a full set of black painted nails on stage. He was feeling more and more like himself every time he performed- and it was more than he could have ever hoped for. 

“Come take a seat, baby. You’ve been on your feet all night. That dancing really must take it out of you.” Louis said softly to Harry, his head still remained curled up in the nape of Louis’ neck and shoulder, nuzzled as close as humanly possible to his skin. 

Although Louis prided himself of his tough exterior, when it came to Harry there was no way he could be anything but gentle. Harry was his only exception for anything. 

The pair joined the rest of the band mates and spread themselves out over the remaining free couch opposite the others. Harry splayed his slim body out across the leather sofa, his head perched in Louis’ lap and his feet draped over the armrest. Naturally, Louis found his fingers running through Harry’s hair and grazing over his soft forehead.

“Champagne time?” Mitch questioned with a slight grin, standing up from the single armchair opposite Harry and Louis.

“I think that’s definitely in order!” Sarah condoned. 

“Shall we have a drink here then head back to the hotel for further celebrations?” Harry suggested, eyes engrossed in his phone as he posted an Instagram photo that was taken earlier of the group to commemorate the final night of tour. He glanced at the comments that were rapidly flooding in and chuckled. His fans never failed to make him both laugh and feel accepted. 

“What the hell is a skinny legend? What does ‘wig’ mean?!” Louis intently questioned as he peered at Harry’s phone, acknowledging the bizarre comments from fans. 

“I don’t know, I really need to learn all this social media slang. Maybe that can be my task over the break.” Harry replied with a chuckle, lightly throwing his phone on the coffee table. 

“Sounds great anyway, I’ll crack open a bottle.” Mitch replied, acknowledging Harry's plan for celebrations.

The others happily agreed in unison as Louis delicately twisted a curl of Harry’s hair. 

——

After everyone had finished their glasses of expensive champagne, Harry thanked the busy staff who remained packing and cleaning up, and the group made their way through the back door of the venue and into the cars that awaited them outside.

“See you back at the hotel!” Harry said to the others as he and Louis climbed into one of the blacked out cars, while the rest piled into the car behind, laughing and ever so slightly tipsy from the champagne. 

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asked as he placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“Happy. Sad. I don’t know.” Harry replied, his voice cracking slightly as he looked out the window, tears brimming in his eyes from the overwhelming emotions that his first solo tour had inevitably brought. 

“Come closer.” Louis whispered, soft enough so that the driver couldn’t hear. Not that it would matter if he did hear, but Louis valued privacy, especially when it came to Harry.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis responded by wrapping his arm around Harry’s body, greedily pulling him further into his embrace.

“You’ve done so fucking well! You’ve been so true to yourself. You’re doing what you were never allowed to do over the years. I know it's been intense but we’re all so proud of you. The fans are ecstatic for you, but not more ecstatic than I am for you.” Louis rambled quietly into Harry’s ear, dotting kisses all over his ear and neck.

Harry giggled sweetly at the tickles which Louis’ kisses brought, and wiped a tear from his cheek. “I guess I’m just emotional because I feel so lucky that things are working out this way,” He replied. “But thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Harry added, poking his head up from Louis’ shoulder, kissing his boyfriend’s lips and losing himself in the rush of lust and love that never seemed to get old. 

“I mean it,” Louis started, breaking away from their kiss and locking eyes with Harry. “You’re truly wonderful. I can’t believe you’re mine.” He finished, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead. 

Seven years into their rollercoaster ride of a relationship, Louis’ firm reassurance and role of Harry’s protector was an unbreakable constant- and Harry was endlessly grateful for his support. 

——

The ride back to the hotel was soon over, and they were dropped to the deserted back entrance and let in abruptly. The couple were quickly escorted to the hidden elevator out of sight from the lobby. They piled in as the concierge scanned a key card, giving them access straight to their floor. Although they were tired of the constant pressure to stay hidden, if it meant they had to do that for a little bit longer in order to stay together, then so be it.

“I’ll text Mitch and tell the others to come up to our room for drinks when they’re changed.” Harry announced, retrieving his pocketed phone and briefly breaking his interlocked fingers away from Louis’. 

The hotel wasn’t incredibly fancy, but Harry and Louis did have the biggest room in the whole building- it was always reserved for touring singers or fashion designers. The room was on one of the highest floors with a gorgeous view of Tokyo city. The entire wall was a stretched window, with a sliding door that gave access out onto a small balcony. The room was modern yet full of personality, with hardwood floors and clean white couches. The rest of the band mates and crew were staying on a lower floor in less deserted and hidden conditions. Harry was more than generous, and no matter where they were in the world, he made sure they felt comfortable and happy- to which they always reassured him that they were grateful to simply just be on tour with him. 

Louis and Harry stepped into their suite, immediately admiring the view. Although they had already stayed there for two nights and toured to Tokyo together many times, they both agreed that the view of the twinkling sea of lights perched on the horizon would always leave them speechless; and the endless memories that they had made in Tokyo with their bandmates over previous years would always make them feel emotional upon returning. 

“‘M gonna get changed into something a bit more comfortable.” Harry declared as he paced into the bedroom and slowly peeled his suit jacket off, discarding it on the fluffy white bed. He proceeded to unbutton his shirt, his curls delicately dropping down and fanning his forehead as he concentrated. Harry pulled his red silk pants down, kicking them off and exhaling. He stood naked in the room and looked at himself in the full length mirror. 

“What do you want to drink, darling?” Louis asked as he stepped into the bedroom, watching as Harry admired himself in the mirror. Louis couldn’t help but smile.

“Something fruity, vodka and whatever juice is in that mini fridge will do.” Harry replied with a toothy grin, breaking away from gazing at himself.

“Did you really not wear underwear to the show again?” Louis chuckled, acknowledging his boyfriend’s naked body. He gingerly stepped over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and peering at him in the mirror. “You look gorgeous.” He stated, noticing Harry’s face flush from the excitement of a compliment. Harry was used to the world calling him beautiful; he even knew himself that he was beautiful, but something about Louis’ compliments (even though they were very regular) always made him feel like a schoolgirl with a burning crush. 

“Didn’t want the only memory of tonight’s show to be the outline of my thong. The pants felt tighter around my arse than usual. If you happen to see the outline of my cock all over Twitter, I’m sorry.” Harry replied with another cheeky smile. He began fishing through his suitcase to retrieve underwear and comfortable clothes. Louis laughed and shook his head, exiting the room to prepare the drinks.

Harry pulled out his vintage Britney Spears t-shirt and slipped it on, covering his inked, dainty torso. He grabbed a pair of lacy pale pink panties and slid them up his smooth legs adjusting them rightfully for comfort. He had freshly shaven his legs that morning before painting his nails- as well as applying a cleansing face mask that Lottie had given him a few weeks earlier. Pampering himself was one of Harry’s pre show rituals, and even when he had to take his nail polish off before performing because he didn’t feel confident enough to show the world, it always helped him get into a good mood. Due to the positive feedback and support of his black nail polish, it would only be a matter of time until he could show off how pretty his nails look when painted pink.

He found his denim acid wash jeans and did them up, taking one last look in the mirror and adjusting a springing curl. The gel from earlier had finally come out- Lou always put way too much in, but Harry was too polite to tell her.

Suddenly, a sea of voices trailed into the hotel room and filled the empty space. The band, Harry and Antonio had arrived and it was time for the end of tour celebrations to begin. 

“Great show, Sue. Sorry we couldn’t stay the whole time. I had a million calls from Mum and needed Antonio’s emotional support.” Harry, Harry’s stylist jokingly announced. 

“I expected better from you. You’ve only seen the show almost every night for the past three months! Jesus Harry.” Harry shot back with a smile. “They seemed to love the outfit, judging by the Instagram comments.” He added with a pleased grin. 

“Here you go, doll,” Louis said handing Harry his requested fruity cocktail complete with a pink straw. “Anyone else for a drink?” He offered, raising his voice as the group made their way over to the white couches. Harry pouted his lips at his lover, blowing him a kiss in return for the drink.

“Mitch would LOVE a scotch, wouldn’t you?!” Harry teased, batting his eyelashes at the dark haired man who had grown all too familiar with Harry’s flirty humour.

“Of course.” He replied, taking a seat next to Sarah and automatically lacing his arm around her. The atmosphere amongst Harry and his crew was special. Harry’s sweet energy was infectious, and it didn’t take long for it to spread amongst the band members when they first met months earlier. The environment amongst the group was constantly loving and intimate.

Louis fixed up a round of drinks for everyone as Harry selected his favourite playlist which consisted mainly of Shania Twain, Queen and David Bowie.

“Right, here you go. That’s vodka, scotch, tequila and bubbles.” Louis replied pointing at the differing beverages. “Do I get a tip for my service?” He joked.

“You’ll have to do it shirtless next time if you want a tip.” Adam jokingly shot back with a wink. 

Louis squeezed into the large and cosy armchair which Harry was already delicately perched on. Soon enough, he found that Harry was climbing onto his lap- which was no surprise to anyone. Louis hooked his arm around Harry’s waist, securing him as close as possible while watching Harry suck on his straw in an almost obscene way. 

“Harry, I finally feel like I can say this to you because we’ve known each other for long enough- you really do eat and drink in such a funny way.” Clare said, clutching her wine glass tightly as she snickered. "Your tongue always makes an appearance!" 

“I noticed it the first day I met you!” Antonio interjected, backing Clare up with a chuckle. “It’s adorable.” He added reassuringly, noticing the rosiness rise in Harry’s prominent cheekbones. 

“Heeey,” Harry whined, nuzzling his head into Louis’ shoulder for defence. “They’re teasing me!” He pouted. 

“It’s not exactly brand new information, baby. Do you know how many times I’ve been tagged in threads of your little tongue poking out while you’re eating or drinking?!” Louis replied, giggling and squeezing Harry’s thigh. “It’s one of my favourite things about you.” He whispered. 

“Even I get tagged in them,” Mitch piped up. “Those bloody Hitch accounts.” An eruption of laughter filled the room. 

“You guys are cute though,” Louis admitted, “I think I need to keep a closer eye on things to make sure you’re not gonna steal my girl.” He added with an immediate regretful smile. “Come on, the opportunity was right there!” He exclaimed, cringing at his own joke.

“I KNEW that song was about Harry!” Clare barked, clapping her hands together in excitement. 

“Spoiler alert,” Mitch started, “90% of One Direction songs are about Harry.” 

Harry tried to hide his smile, and Louis did the same.

——-

Drinks were flowing and Queen was blaring, and the group were well on the way to intoxication. Harry was belting the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody with Sarah and Clare and dramatically dancing in the kitchen, while the boys were engrossed in conversation on the couch. 

Harry watched enviously as Clare twirled around amongst the three of them, her loose black dress hanging freely off her body. Harry’s femininity was an integral and important part of him, and it wasn’t hard to recognise that if one paid proper attention and looked beyond the media's classic representation of him. Despite having to hide his femininity a lot of his life, Harry was slowly learning how to embrace it more and more, and his fans were finally becoming part of that journey. He was tired of the fabricated version of himself, but his managers had promised him that he soon enough he would be free to be his authentic self. Baby steps, they had said. He was trying his hardest not to be impatient, but he wasn’t sure if those closest to him (aside from Louis) realised just how badly he wanted to be freely feminine.

“Harry, I gotta tell you something!” Adam announced with a slur as he stood up from his place on the couch, interrupting Harry’s envious thoughts. “Actually, all of you can listen!” 

“What’s up Adam?” Harry laughed, acknowledging his wobbly stance and breaking away from the dancing girls.

“Right, let me just stand where you can all see me. Wow, this feels like Adam Prendergast: Live On Tour.” He replied, stepping by the large window in the vision of everyone. Harry, Clare and Sarah each took a seat on the couch, sipping their drinks and giggling at Adam. 

“This isn’t good for my narcissism!” Harry half joked. “But I am a huge fan of you.” 

“The last few months have been ... indescribable. I never would have thought that I would be lucky enough to be granted an opportunity like this. You’re a fucking awesome person, sweetest heart. Lovely voice, great dancer too. You look gorgeous holding rainbow flags. Wow, I’m more pissed than I thought.” Adam rambled.

Harry’s eyes gleamed at the attention and compliments, the alcohol partially responsible for the slight flush of his cheeks. The rest of the group laughed and agreed. 

“You’ve changed my life, I tell you this all the time, but you honestly have, so thank you so much. Here’s to plenty more amazing shows in the future. And a well deserved break.” Adam finished, raising his glass. 

The group exchanged clinks with one another and erupted in cheers and claps. 

“You guys have just been absolutely incredible to me. I really couldn’t have been luckier with this. So, thank you. I really love you all so much.” Harry replied gratefully, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

“We love you too.” Sarah replied, speaking for the group and placing her hand on top of Harry’s out of sincerity.

“I know you couldn’t have done any of this without me. It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m sure you'll figure out a way to repay me one day!” Antonio joked, prompting a roar of laughter out of the group.

“Right, let’s put some Shania Twain on and keep dancing. I think it’s that time of the night.” Harry announced in a feminine voice once the thank yous and toasts had subsided. He stood up abruptly from the couch, pulling Louis along with him.

“Louuuuis.” Harry drawled into his lover's ear softly as they approached the laptop to change the song. He brushed his kitten-like tongue over his ear, knowing exactly what it does to Louis.

“Yes, Haaaarrry?” He mimicked, trying not to let Harry’s tongue have too much of an effect on him while six of their friends were still in the same room.

“I’m in the mood to wear a dress.” He confessed.

“Did you bring any of yours here?” Louis replied unfazed as he continued to search for Shania Twain on Harry’s playlist. 

“No, figured I wouldn’t need them ‘cos I only ever really wear them when it’s just us at home. But tonight feels special.” Harry mumbled with a pout.

“Ask to borrow that one of Clare’s you like that she wore yesterday, she won’t mind. You've both got tiny little frames, I'm sure it'll fit.” Louis offered kindly, stroking Harry’s back.

“They’ve only seen me in a dress once in Jamaica and they probably thought I was joking around.” 

“Harry, literally no one here is going to be shocked. Lou’s not here so it’s a judgement free space.” He reassured Harry, rolling his eyes at the mention of Lou. “Come on, I know you want to feel pretty. Prettier, I should say. Then we can dance to Man! I Feel Like A Woman.” He added with a smile.

“Okay, fine. I’ll ask her.” Harry giggled.

“Good girl.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s cheek. “I’m gonna fix myself another drink.” 

Harry’s love for wearing dresses was nothing unusual to Louis. He remembers Harry at the ripe age of 17 looking through magazines and being envious of the women who walked the red carpet in designer gowns. Harry had always been cautious and slightly insecure about this big, (mostly) hidden part of himself. There were only a handful of people who had ever seen Harry in a dress. It wasn’t until the Where We Are tour that even Niall, Liam and Zayn saw him in one. They had walked into Louis and Harry’s hotel room after a show to find Harry lazing around in a silky slip dress. But, when they realised that Harry was in fact being completely serious, they were more supportive than ever and even asked to see his small collection.

“Hi Clare!” Harry said, approaching the couch and accidentally interrupting her conversation with Antonio and Harry. His excitement and nerves simultaneously twisting in his stomach.

“Hi Harry!” She replied with a wide smile. “Wanna sit down? We can scootch over.”

“Sure, thanks. Um, I, just wanted to ask you something.” Harry whispered. He swallowed hard and took a seat, his nervous smile refusing to subside.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“Well. I was just wondering something. But, you can say no.” 

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I just. Um.”

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Clare offered with a whisper, acknowledging Harry’s struggle to speak whatever urgent thought was on his mind. 

“Yeah, maybe. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.” Harry said apologetically, his eyebrows furrowed as he bounced back up onto his feet and led the way to the bedroom. His drink remained clutched in his hand as the pink straw danced around the glass.

“So, um, well. I really liked that dress you wore yesterday.” Harry stated once the pair reached the bedroom. Harry froze up right as the words left his mouth. A few seconds of silence passed.

“Are you hitting on me, Harry?” Clare joked, a tinge of confusion evident in her voice as she tried to piece where the conversation was going.

“Oh absolutely!” He sarcastically replied. “No, what I’m trying to say is that... I would really like to wear it. Would it be okay if I could? Um, like now? Sorry, this might be a weird thing for me to ask.” Harry replied, looking down at the wooden floorboards.

If Clare was taken aback, she didn’t show it in the slightest and instead smiled the widest smile Harry had ever seen on her. “I’ll go down and get it for you right now. Don’t ever apologise to me again. Every night you tell people that they are free to be whoever they want to be while they are with you, that applies to you too! Be whoever you want to be around us, Harry.” Clare replied, wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm and supportive embrace.

Harry was positively speechless, and tightly wrapped his arms around her, letting their hug do all of the communicating. 

—-

“Here you go.” Clare said excitedly as she re-entered the room and handed Harry the dress. “Take your time, but don’t be nervous.” 

“Thanks so much, Clare. Could you please grab Louis for me?” 

“Sure.” 

Harry stared at himself in the mirror, his vision slightly hazy from all the fruity cocktails, but he was feeling good nonetheless. He clutched the dress tightly in his hands, lightly stroking the sheer fabric. 

“You gonna put it on, princess?” Louis asked as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “You’re gonna look so pretty, I can’t wait.”

Harry nodded and began slowly undressing, Louis eyes traced his entire body in admiration and awe. Once the dress was finally on, Harry stepped back in front of the mirror.

“You look beautiful, H. Why do you suit everything?! It’s unfair.” Louis commented with a pout. 

“I might leave these top buttons undone.” Harry stated, a smile creeping up his face from Louis’ compliment- and the mere sight of himself in a dress. Even though Harry was a confident person, he still relied heavily on Louis’ support; and as for Louis, building Harry up was easy- he never had to tell a lie once.

“Do whatever feels best.” Louis said, planting a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go join the others.” 

“Okay. Wait. Um. No, yeah let’s go.” Harry said, the nerves making his voice wobble. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the knot in his stomach, and smoothed his palms down the front of the dress, his eyes fixated on the way his painted nails looked against the sheer, burgundy fabric. 

Louis laced his fingers amongst Harry’s, and guided him out of the bedroom like the faithful compass he was.

It was as if the group were expecting Harry to enter the room wearing a dress, because when Harry finally plucked up the courage to walk out of the bedroom, it was as if it were the most normal thing to have happened that day. And that’s just the reaction Harry was hoping for. 

“Looks great on you. I think you wear it better than I do.” Clare said enthusiastically. She batted her eyelashes in admiration at him. Adam and Mitch looked up from their conversation, their eyes widening ever so slightly and then returning to normal within a split second. A warm smile appeared on their faces. And, of course Louis had been right- no one was shocked, and they all knew Harry wasn’t joking around.

Harry stood confidently with his hands on his hips, subtly looking at himself in the reflection of the window and finding it hard to look away. Whenever Harry wore a dress, something inside him felt different. It wasn’t just about the fact that it was a dress or because of the feminine colours, it was much more than that, something entirely internal. He felt free, like he was being the most real version of himself possible.

“I can’t wait for the day we can go shopping for dresses for you to wear on stage. I already have a Pinterest board of ones I want you to wear.” Harry said as he adjusted his position on the couch, wrapping his arm around Antonio in the process. Being Harry’s stylist and good friend, Harry was no stranger to Harry’s ongoing interest in what was typically considered ‘women’s’ fashion. He was perfectly aware of Harry’s fluid style. However, the transition from the clothes Harry wore throughout his time in One Direction compared to the solo tour had already been huge, and they both agreed they didn’t want to begin too drastically. 

“I’ve got a Pinterest board too.” Harry giggled, running his hand through his little curls. He followed Louis and took a seat on the couch, daintily crossing one leg over the other.

“It really offends me that you suit every single thing you wear.” Mitch declared, rolling his eyes jokingly.

“Me too, lad, me too.” Louis agreed with a sigh. Harry blushed.

Suddenly, Fleetwood Mac faded into Man! I Feel Like A Woman: the most anticipated and fitting song of the night. 

“Queued it just for you!” Louis exclaimed. “Come on, I know you’ve been waiting.” He said, grabbing Harry’s hands and pulling him up. “Come and dance, everyone! Mitch, get up. Sarah, come on!” 

The group happily complied and followed Louis and Harry to the spacious floor between the kitchen and the couches, already belting the lyrics out along the way.

They danced together and sang together and watched in pure fascination as Harry swayed his hips in the adorable yet simultaneously sinful way that he loved to. He ran his hands through his hair as he continued to gyrate his hips, the dress showing off Harry’s slim waist each time he rocked from side to side.

“Can you please take a photo of me? My Polaroid camera is in our room.” Harry politely asked Louis as he twirled around, making the dress puff out and ripple in a swift motion.

“Of course.”

While Louis obeyed Harry’s wishes and grabbed the camera, Harry, Clare and Sarah took turns spinning one another around, growing dizzier and dizzier until they were doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“Okay. Three, two, one.” Louis snapped a shot of Harry confidently standing with his hands on his hips. “Gorgeous. Now dance, I wanna take some candids of you. You look so good.” 

Louis snapped a few more photos of Harry in his authentic glory, dancing and singing and laughing, all while the dress hung off his slim frame. Louis put the camera down and rejoined the group. 

“I can’t wait to touch you later.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, licking his lips on instinct.

“Touch me now.” Harry purred, grabbing Louis’ hands and placing them on the curve of his waist. They exchanged a playful smile, Louis twitching in his pants as he observed Harry confidently swinging his hips more and more while he slowly stroked the dress teasingly, Louis’ hands remaining on Harry’s waist and trailing down to his hips. The group continued to dance, laugh and sing together to all of Harry's favourite songs, all while Harry pirouetted and twirled delicately in the dress. Harry felt so happy that he could have cried right then and there.

“Right, sorry to be lame but I’m exhausted!” Sarah announced once I Want To Break Free came to a finish.

“Oh fuck, it’s 3am.” Antonio commented, pulling his phone out and adjusting his blurry vision to the clock on his mobile. “Suppose we should get going too?” He half asked half stated to Harry. Harry drunkenly grunted in response. “Okay yeah, you need bed.” He hooked his arm through his boyfriend’s, helping him stand upright and proceeded to farewell Louis and Harry.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Clare asked Louis and Harry as she grabbed her jacket from the couch and started clearing empty glasses off the coffee table.

“No don’t worry about that love, I’ve got it.” Louis replied taking the glasses from her hand and pulling her into a hug instead. “Thanks so much for tonight. I know it means a lot to Harry. He’s lucky to have a friend like you.” He whispered.

After the group exchanged warm hugs with Harry and Louis, they finally made their way out of the hotel room and off to their own suites.

“Have a safe journey home, don’t get lost!” Harry called out, bursting into laughter at his own joke.

“You really do think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Louis teased.

“I am funny.” Harry shrugged, closing their hotel door.

“I need a cigarette. Come sit outside with me if you want. We’ll deal with the mess in the morning.”

The pair made their way onto the balcony, the blinding lights spread across the entire city contrasted beautifully with the starless, black sky. Harry hadn’t felt this content in awhile.

Although there were a few chairs laid out on the balcony, Harry perched himself on Louis’ lap, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and burying his face into him like a baby koala. They sat in silence for a few moments as Louis smoked his cigarette and Harry nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck. 

“Do you remember the first time I saw you in a dress?” Louis asked, breaking the silence and inhaling a long drag of his cigarette.

“That time you came and stayed at my house after The X Factor finished? How could I forget? I was so embarrassed. I had to pretend Gemma forced me to wear it, pretty sure she wasn’t even home!”

Louis nodded and laughed at the fond memory. “My fault for not knocking and just walking straight into your house. You did look gorgeous though. I remember that clearly.”

“You used to tease me about it in interviews!” 

“In my defence, I was eighteen and came from a town where football, beer and vaginas were the only things dudes cared about. I didn’t even know I liked boys until I met you!” Louis laughed. “I don’t know why no one ever told me.”

“That you were gay?” 

“Yeah. I mean, it wasn't that hard to tell. All you had to do was... look at me.” Louis joked.

“They probably wanted you to figure it out for yourself.” Harry replied. 

“How selfish of them. Would have saved me a few shitty experiences.” Louis slurred with a chuckle, gripping Harry’s waist and steadying him as he leaned forward to discard his cigarette into the ashtray. “You were so brave tonight. I know how important this is to you. I’m so proud of you.” He planted a kiss on Harry’s shoulder, running his hand over the fabric that covered Harry’s thighs

“Thank you, I only got to this place because of your support.” Harry replied softly and gratefully.

“No, that’s not the only reason you got to this place. I’m a tiny factor in the matter. You’ve grown so much, don’t discredit yourself for that.” Louis said firmly, stroking Harry’s cheek. “Plus, this whole side of you helped me write some pretty good songs, so there’s that too. I should be thanking you, really.”

“I want to wear them on stage.” Harry said, sticking his bottom lip out like a sulky toddler. He rubbed the back of Louis’ neck lovingly, hoping it would convey his gratitude for how reassuring and sweet Louis always was. 

“I know you do. You’ll get to. Just gotta be patient for a bit longer. I’ll miss being the only lucky person who gets to see you dolled up.”

“Being pretty for you is one of my favourite parts about wearing a dress.” 

“I’m flattered.” 

“Can we go to bed now?” Harry muttered into Louis’ chest. The Tokyo wind picked up, causing Harry to shiver in the sheer fabric.

“Up you get then.” Louis replied.

The pair stumbled through the sliding door, across the suite and into the comfort of their bedroom, ignoring the alcohol and glasses spread across the room. That was a task for tomorrow- the pair were more than ready to climb into bed together.

“Leave your dress on?” Louis suggested, a cheeky twinkle shone in his eye as he pulled his jeans and t-shirt off, chucking them across the room into a heap. 

“You’re so messy!” Harry exclaimed, picking up Louis’ clothes and folding them all while hiding his growing smile. He was flattered that Louis wanted him to leave his dress on- the thought of Louis being turned on by him in a dress (even though it wasn’t a new sight), turned him on. 

Harry climbed into the cloud-like bed, the dress still on, and immediately lay his head on Louis’ chest. He began softly rubbing his fingertips all over Louis’ stomach, tracing the only part of his skin that wasn’t covered in tattoos. 

“Mmmm, that’s nice.” Louis moaned. He began returning the favour, running his palm up Harry’s back. 

“Can you kiss me now? I’ve been waiting all night.” Harry asked, poking his head up and locking eyes with the blue eyed boy. 

“Such a patient princess you are.” Louis cooed back with a smile. He leaned into Harry’s pink mouth and closed his eyes, a smile still sitting comfortably on his lips.

Although the noise of the bustling city below was prominent, the world felt frozen, as if it were only Louis and Harry and their dancing tongues and mouths that fit together a little too perfectly.

“Come on top of me, wanna see you better.” Louis hazily remarked, shifting slightly and pulling Harry up on top of him. Their half hard groins aligned together, Harry’s panties against Louis’ briefs. “Hi, baby.” 

“Hi, daddy.” Harry answered, his feminine tone causing Louis to thicken in his underwear. 

“You look so good.” Louis said, biting his lip and placing two fingers in Harry’s mouth. His bubblegum mouth began licking and sucking on Louis’ fingers as he proceeded to cheekily gyrate his hips, pinning Louis down by pressing their hard cocks together firmly. 

“Since when do you have the power?” Louis questioned, flipping Harry over onto his back in a sudden but smooth motion. He scanned Harry’s body, peering at his already flushed cheeks and messy curls; his incredibly hard cock creating a bulge through the dress. He tongued over Harry’s nipples that were peeking out from the undone buttons.

“I don’t want the power. Tell me what to do.” Harry answered back cheekily, biting his lips and pulling Louis away from his nipples and up to his mouth for another passionate, hot kiss.

“I know you want my cock in your mouth, so I’ll be nice.” Louis stated.

And immediately, Harry was climbing halfway down the bed at eye level with Louis’ underwear. He planted a few kisses on Louis’ thighs and then pulled down his underwear, his rock hard cock springing and slapping up onto his stomach. 

“You’re not too drunk are you? I don’t want you throwing up mid blowjob.” Louis interjected worriedly. Even in the middle of passion and pleasure, Louis had Harry’s well-being in mind.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Harry reassured him.

Harry took Louis’ shaft in his hand and jerked it a few times before opening his mouth and licking the head, teasing Louis. He opened his mouth wider as Louis’ entire cock brushed his lips and entered his mouth and throat. He hollowed his cheeks and began sucking, bobbing his head up and down at a quick pace as he pleased Louis. 

“Oh, fuck, Harry.” Louis moaned, trying not to close his eyes so he didn’t miss a single glimpse of the way Harry looked as he thirstily sucked on Louis- so sexy and sinful. Harry’s zero gag reflexes continuously amazed Louis, no matter how many times Harry had given him head.

“You b-better not be touching yourself, p-princess.” Louis managed to choke out. Harry squirmed, retracting his hand away from under his dress. 

“Sorry daddy.” He apologised, briefly breaking away from Louis’ cock and then continuing to rapidly bob up and down, saliva dripping down Louis and pooling at his groin.

“I’m never gonna last like this.” Louis warned. Harry listened, and broke away from Louis, wiping his mouth and swallowing the excess saliva and pre-come that had built up in his mouth.

“Your turn, baby. Turn around.” He commanded. Harry did as he was told, laying on the bed and sticking his ass up into the air, the dress sliding down his body and revealing the pale pink thong.

“Your arse looks so nice in those panties.” Louis complimented as he began grabbing handfuls of Harry, alternating between spanking him and aggressively massaging. Harry let out a whimper of pleasure as he buried his face further into the mattress. Louis reached down and gripped Harry’s hands together as if he were wearing invisible handcuffs, using one hand to hold Harry’s hands in place behind his own back while his other hand continued to pound Harry.

“Spank me harder.” 

“What was that?” Louis teased, provoking an annoyed groan from Harry.

“Please spank me harder, daddy.” He begged. 

And Louis happily complied as Harry let out shaky breaths between loud spanks. “Be still, stop moving.” Louis demanded, he bit his lip at the obscene sight before him- the bright pink handprint glowing against Harry’s creamy skin. Harry continued to yelp and moan at the pleasure that the pain brought. His cock throbbed and pleaded for more from Louis.

“Alright, now spread your legs and get comfortable. Gonna give you the best rimjob of your fucking life.” Louis finally declared. 

Harry beamed, keen and eager for his boyfriend’s mouth. He peeled the thong off quickly and lowered his face further into the mattress, his cheek pressed against the soft cotton sheets. He spread his thin legs out as wide as possible and braced himself for the wave of pleasure that was about to warmly greet him.

And did it ever. Louis alternated between dotting kisses around Harry’s hole and slowly circling his tongue around it, causing Harry to squirm. He teased Harry for longer, prompting little whines and whimpers out of him. Louis pushed his tongue further into Harry without warning and aggressively began swirling it around.

“Ugh, fuck!” Harry cried into the sheets, tears from pleasure brewing in his eyes, pupils dilated from sensation. 

“How is that, princess? You look so sexy in that dress. Gonna fuck you soon.” Louis responded, slightly breaking away from Harry and halting the pleasure. He stroked himself rapidly, eyes rolling back at the sight of the way the dress sat bunched up on Harry’s waist and the way his bare ass swayed teasingly in the air, almost at eye level with Louis. 

“It’s good. So good, daddy.” Harry moaned, goosebumps attacking his fragile body. “Fuck me now. Please. I won’t last if you keep- ahh!” Harry was interrupted by Louis sliding his tongue even further into Harry, grazing his prostate keenly. 

“I decide when I’m gonna fuck you.” Louis replied smugly as removed his tongue from Harry. “You won’t come. You’re a good girl, you’ll wait until I say you can.”

After several minutes of Louis’ magic tongue continuing to ravish Harry, Louis finally decided his cock couldn’t take it anymore, he was desperate to get inside Harry. 

“Okay, I’m ready if you are baby.” Louis grunted, pumping his cock and preparing himself.

“Of course I’m ready.” Harry choked out. He brushed his palm over his forehead, wiping away beads of glistening sweat that had gathered on his smooth skin. 

Louis quickly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He began lathering himself in it, and carefully lined himself up against Harry, brushing the head of his cock over Harry’s entrance teasingly. He inserted two fingers into Harry, both to tease him further and to double check he was prepared. Then, Louis slowly sank into him as Harry pushed back to greet the sensation.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis exhaled, his head falling back as Harry’s tight hole hugged Louis’ cock perfectly. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Harry smiled proudly to himself. Louis continued to thrust into him, building up a quick and intense rhythm that was quickly leaving them both light headed and desperate for more. 

“I wanna see your face. Let’s change positions.” Louis panted. He slowly pulled out of Harry, his cock heavy and dripping with lube and precome. Harry quivered at the loss of contact and turned around to face Louis. They fell into a rough, wet kiss as Louis guided them further up the bed. 

“Here, get on top of me.” Louis commanded as he lay flat on the bed. 

Harry obliged and pulled the dress further up his body, bunching it up out of the way of them. He gracefully lowered himself onto Louis’ cock, using one hand to help guide it into him. He watched as Louis once again became rapidly overpowered with the extreme pleasure in which Harry brought him, they both inhaled and exhaled sharply. Louis gripped Harry’s chubby hips and rocked him up and down, up and down; quickly and dominantly. Once the fast paced rhythm had been established, Louis wrapped his hand firmly around Harry’s rock-hard cock and jerked it while continuing to slam into him. Tears fell from Harry’s eyes as he muffled cries and yells with his hand- the pleasure was excruciating. 

“Shh, baby. Try to be a bit quieter!” Louis chuckled through whimpery breaths. 

“Sorry, I just- fuck. That feels so good, keep going. I’m close.” Harry responded as he continued to bounce on Louis, his thighs burned from the hard work and threatened to give way, but Harry had mastered the art of riding and continued, letting the pleasure drown out the ache.

“Not until I say, though.” Louis reminded him.

“Yes, daddy.”

The pair continued for several more minutes- sexy, dirty and intimate all in one. Louis helped by taking full control once again, lifting Harry's dainty body up so he could thrust into him roughly while Harry’s eyes rolled back. Harry wrapped his hands around the back of Louis’ neck and dug his pretty painted nails into the skin on Louis’ back, dragging them and marking his man, rightfully. Louis shivered at his touch.

“Alright, I’m close now. Ride me until you come, princess.” Louis huffed as he removed his hands from Harry’s waist, allowing him to sink right onto his cock once again. 

Harry keened at the permission, his lips red and swollen from biting them too much, his skin golden and dewy from all of the hard work mixed with the overwhelming pleasure. He positioned himself accordingly and began riding Louis viciously, moans escaping both of their his lips as their orgasms quickly built up. Harry’s cock throbbed sorely in Louis’ hand as he alternated between jerking him and thumbing his slit. Louis’ other hand thumbed at Harry’s overly sensitive nipple.

With a final ride and stroke, Harry finally spurted a load of hot come all over Louis’ stomach, tears spilling from his cheeks and whimpered moans leaving his mouth. In turn, the sight of Harry looking so wrecked and sinful and absolutely fucked out led to Louis’ much anticipated orgasm as he filled Harry up, desperately grabbing at his hips and holding him right down, even though there was no way he could be anymore inside Harry. 

“Oh my fuck.” Louis finally said as he caught his breath. “You’re so delicious. Thank you.”

“Was amazing.” Harry hazily replied, his vision slightly blurry and his heart still racing. 

They remained panting for a few more moments, Louis still comfortably inside Harry as Harry lovingly leaned forward and snuggled his head into Louis’ chest. 

“Ready to sleep now baby?” Louis softly asked, planting a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead. 

“Mmmm.” Harry tiredly mumbled, his eyes remained closed, a smile comfortably perched on his swollen lips. 

“Come on.” Louis said placing a small kiss on Harry’s eyelid.

Harry opened his eyes and lifted himself off Louis, the pair finally disconnecting. Louis reached over and grabbed two small towels from the bedside table. He proceeded to clean his stomach and handed the other towel to Harry. Harry lazily climbed off the bed and began unbuttoning the dress at last, gently hanging it on a coat hanger and cleaning himself up.

“I’m gonna have to wash this dress in the morning before giving it back to Clare.” Harry chuckled and widened his eyes as if he only just realised that they did in fact just have beautiful, rough sex in Clare Uchima’s dress. “I feel bad!” He added, cupping his hand over his mouth in exaggerated shock. 

“Maybe she will let you have it. She did say you look better in it than her, and I adore Clare but I have to agree.” Louis replied, holding out his arms, encouraging Harry to hurry up and join him in bed. 

Harry obliged and climbed into bed with Louis, taking his rightful place as the little spoon. Louis wrapped his arms all the way around Harry’s body, pulling him as close as possible. Even if he had a face full of Harry’s curls, he didn’t mind at all. 

“There’s no need, I’m gonna buy a whole lot of nice dresses tomorrow. I’ll get Harry to help me find some good sites full of pretty ones.” Harry replied excitedly. “Love you.” He added with a yawn.

“Sounds good, baby. Love you too.” 

And the pair began dozing off with their bodies perfectly curled up together; Harry floating between conscious and unconscious thoughts of himself in endless pretty dresses with a smile permanently perched on his pink lips.


End file.
